


Before The Storm

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Before The Split, Foreshadowing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: One last conversation between the sides who had the most to lose.Both of them can feel a change coming for them well before they are ready, but it is a change that neither of them are prepared for... and a change that will strike at completely different times than they think.
Relationships: King 'Creativity' Sanders/Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Before The Storm

Logan languidly lounged beneath the apple tree, sunlight streaming through the dappling of leaves above him. A slight breeze every now and then fluttered on by, only further displacing the leaves and casting an array of shadows on the ground beneath him. And despite that, despite that occasional breeze, all was silent.

Until...

"King?" Logan hesitantly asked, picking at the grass poking back at his palms almost nervously as he averted his eyes from his friend?, lover?, possibly partner? Out to the grassy fields that stretched on around them for miles and miles with nothing else but a calmly babbling brook in sight. There was nothing to be nervous or even fearful about with the other side here with him, and yet… 

It felt like ants were crawling under his skin. 

A soft lazy hum thrummed in chest of the other side, as the heavy weight of the other's head thumped against his shoulder swaying gleefully back and forth. As if the mere happenstance of making Logan jostle from his spot was the only thing that the other side ever really needed to make him laugh. 

It was, he was pleasantly simple like that.

Just distracting Logan from his workflow and knocking him off his rhythm was enough to make King laugh, as if he had just committed to the funniest joke in all of existence. 

"Yes, dearest one?"

And yet… despite the jovial attitude between them all… Uncertainty prickled at Logan like the grass against his hands, feeling like tiny individual blades prickling his insides. "What happens if... if Thomas decides he no longer needs me?” The words came rushing out, like a dam that had been broken by far too much rain. “What would you do… if I was no longer around? If I just… stopped existing?"

This was most certainly a question that seemed to freeze time itself with the severity of it, it was that of one that did not belong on a day such as this, but... it had been nagging at Logan and eating at him until it finally came bursting free. It wasn’t a reality or even a scenario that he ever wanted to face in any of his coming years, in fact the very notion of it made something cold inside of him tremble as if he had just been dunked into a frozen pond and left to die. However, something was bound to change, he could feel it. It was like the storm on the horizon, like everything was perfectly calm and then disaster would strike.

Like the distant loll of thunder before a devastating lightning strike that would most certainly leave horrendous casualties.

Casualties that neither of them wanted to face… but had to. 

The other side shifted suddenly, making Logan's shoulder dip with the quick movement. "What?!" Came the quick dark voice, a hint of a bloodthirsty growl of a beast that had been sleeping up until now... a hint of something darker. Like a shark smoothly gliding under the surface of the calm waters of a dangerous ocean that no man should ever step foot in. "If he doesn't need you, why then... He might as well have no need of me!" King explained wildly and almost furiously a raging fire in his eyes, waving his arms out in an exaggerated manner that made Logan jostle from where they had been leaning against one another. "If that were to happen... If something were to happen to you, then... then we'd fight. We'd fight until we had you again."

"We?"

King quickly waved him off, the movement sharp and yet just as distracting. "The point is…” He swiftly interrupted, his mouth pulling into a jagged but self-assured and confident smile, “You're not going anywhere. I promise." 

A warmth swarmed and sang in Logan's heart as he leaned back against King, the other’s words carrying a definite answer that left no room for questions and no room for doubts of any kind. King was smart, definitely more smart than he liked to give himself credit for, and sometimes even smarter than Logan in his own special way. So… if he said that nothing was going to happen, then he had to be right.. he had to be. Nevertheless, Logan again attempted to shake off the unease that clung to him, easily giving into the arm that curled around his back and pulled him closer to the creative side. His head thumped against the solidness of King’s chest, eagerly seeking the warmth of the creative side’s form as he closed his eyes. 

Another breeze tickled his nose, this time carrying the scent of an oncoming rain. 

A storm.

"Neither are you, okay?” He mumbled, feeling those gentle fingers carding through his curly brown locks, he was tired… but he had something important to say. He could just tell, so he needed to say it… or else he had the feeling that he would never ever be able to say it again.

And that just wouldn’t do for him. 

“If you were gone... I don't think I'd ever be able to bring myself to feel again."


End file.
